1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in general, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for rearranging objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
When objects such as icons, widgets, and the like are arranged in a background image displayed on an electronic device, a user may manipulate the electronic device to arrange the objects at desired locations. Alternatively, when a plurality of icons exist in a background image of a home screen of the electronic device, the electronic device may orderly arrange the plurality of icons according to a certain criterion.
However, if objects are continuously added to the background image, the objects continuously accumulate on the home screen. Accordingly, when many objects exist on the home screen, the objects cover the background image, and thus, the user may not view a desired portion of the background image. In order for objects not to hide the desired portion of the background image, the user has to manually arrange the objects at other locations.